Yashi Fujita
Introduction Yashi Fujita is a seasoned teacher. She started teaching after she gave birth to her triplets, Kira Fujita, Kimimaro Fujita, and Kikiyo Fujita. After her bundles of joy were born she retired from active hero work and started to teach. This was due to a job as a active hero did not work well for a single mother of three. As a result she became a teacher. She currently plans to teach for five more years. When her children turn fifteen she will then retire from teaching and go back to active duty. Appearance Yashi Fujita is a tall women. She stands six feet and five inches. In Cm she is about 196. She is also very muscular. She wears a white tank top with a pair of baggy cargo pants that are stuffed into black combat boots. On her waist is her pistol hanging from her right side. Personality Yashi Fjuita is a Moma Bear. She looks after her students as if they were her own children. She keeps a keen eye on each and everyone of them and often takes down notes about then when they are not looking. Every day she makes it a conscious effort to greet every last one of them with a smile and to gain some form of physical greeting. This can take the form of a hair rustle, a high five, a hug, and even something as simple as a pat on the back. It should be noted however that Yashi's kindness should not be taken as a weakness. She is a Moma, BEAR. Yashi views all of her students as her own little children and treats them as such. Like her beautiful triplets, which she had purposefully breed to produce strong quirks, she demands that her little angles become Top Class Heroes. Failure is not a option with her. Quitting is not a option with her. She does not accept excuses, she only gets results. The moment they entered her class they were already Heroes. To put the above statements into practical terms Yashi watches her students like a hawk. She makes a judgement on what they can and can not do and holds them up to that standard. She pushes them when they want to quit and holds them back when they are about to hurt themselves. She has their growth down to a science which she writes down in a black book on her desk. She is constantly updating it and watching how their quirk powers developed. She makes suggestions when she thinks they have hit a wall, and recommend skills that she thinks will complement their abilities. Once Yashi leaves work she leaves her students behind. This does not mean she won't talk to them or listen to them if they need her, but her main focus is to decompress and take care of her own three little ones. Currently they have not started their own training regiment yet, age five is when she is prepared for that, so she can just relax and be around them. She likes to watch family movies with them, eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and play with Anna's hair. She loves long bubble baths and finding new ways to abuse her power in house hold chores. Abilities Blue Rose - Blue rose is both Yashi's hero name and quirk name. The quirk allows her to create blue roses from her blood and control them at will. These roses usually come out the palm of her hand, but they can actually grow from any part of her body. She uses them as whips when she is in class to gain the students attention or restrain them when they engage in dangerous activities. For more details on the quirk's abilities reference it's page. Martial Arts Yashi is a skilled Martial Artist and a master of three different fighting styles. The first is japanese Karate. The second is Judo, and the third is Capoeira. With Karate she is trained in striking and kicks. With Judo she is trained in grappling and using her opponents own movement against them. With Capoeira she is trained to fight in a dance like fashion. This is useful for catch her opponents off guard and winning the approval of the public. It also aids her in her agility. Marksmanship Yashi is a skilled Marksmen. she currently uses a powerful revolver that fires custom rounds made of her Blue Rose seeds. She uses her gun to plant her seeds into villains or nearby objects. She will also some times use them on civilians, but only as a measure to heal them. Using the power of her Blue Rose she can grow the plant and produce it's healing pollen which can aid people. If they have suffered a serious injury she can user her roses to block off open wounds, stitch close gashes, and even rest bones back in place and hold them steady till they can reach a proper medical facility. She can also do the same to a villain. She can take control of the Blue rose in the villain's body and use them to restrain them. In the case of more nasty villains she can send the rose though the body and entangle them up from the inside. Physical Traits Enhanced Strength Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Speed Enhanced Intellegence Super Moves Rose Whip - Creates a extraordinary sharp whip from a long rose vine extending from her arm. At full speed the tip of the whip can reach the speed of sound making the iconic booming sound whips do. Rose Warrior - Blue Rose wraps her roses around any of her injured body parts and takes control over it by manipulating the roses. She is capable of continuing the fight despite being grievously injured. Rose Bud - Creates a field of roses that release a swarm of healing pollen. Vampire Rose - Plants a seed inside of a villains body and uses their own blood to grow roses under their skin. The roses pop out and wrap around their legs, arms, and whatever extremities they have. It continues to cover their body till only their head remains. Rose Lance - Creates a spear out of Roses. Rose Net- Creates a net made out of Roses. Category:Females Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Martial Artists Category:Gunslinger Category:Marksmen